


selvage

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Adrien's life doesn't have much seam allowance. That's not a bad thing, given all the curves his life keeps taking, but—





	selvage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a foot in both worlds

The rules and expectations hemming in the life of Adrien Agreste are many, varied, and contradictory, and making himself smaller to fit inside the seams is second nature, but it _chafes_ ; all the more so as his father adds to his obligations and his friends become Lila's friends, cutting into the time where Adrien can shed Agreste-ness like a too-tailored suit.

Chat Noir has far more freedom, which—as Ladybug reminds him—comes with responsibilities: it's a price he would gladly pay for this freedom were he alone in this, and he'd pay it eight times over for a few occasional words with Ladybug, her hand rarely on his shoulder, now and then her smile, and no escape for him at all; he knows he's fraying enough already from staying within his father's bindings, but for freedom and his Lady, what a bargain!

Adrien's obliged, therefore, to sneak and hide and lie; he doesn't mind the pain he ends up bearing (though of course he'd rather it were less), and there is no thought of his _not_ taking any blow he can thereby keep from his Lady, but—doesn't keeping all these secrets from each other rip Ladybug open at the seams too?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
